thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust Paxton
'Trust Paxton '''is the eighth episode of Season 2. Plot James the Red Engine has always disliked Diesels. The only ones he trusted were Mavis, BoCo, Bear, Sidney, and Salty. And even then he can get grumpy with them. All other Diesels he treated with suspicion. One day, James was talking about this to Donald, Douglas, and Bear. "Paxton's friends with cruel engines like Diesel 10! He helped steal our Christmas decorations!" huffed James. "Calm down, James." said Bear, "Paxton's just very gullible, that's all. He's a good sort in reality." "Och, the lad's richt. Would ya want yon Paxton to tell ye the same thing?" asked Douglas "Poo!" snorted James and puffed away. "He's just upset, that's all." said Donald. "I don't know, he seems like he doesn't like that little Diesel." replied Bear and he huffed away to collect a stopping train. Later, James was puffing on his way to the washdown when he met Emily at Maron. "Hello, James." said Emily cautiously; she could tell that James had only puffed by just so he could boast right in her face. "Why does everybody trust Paxton? He's a traitor to us! He acted all friendly, but deep down, he's a cruel sort." "James, did you really come by here just to rattle on about that? Because I've got more important work to do, thank you." and she bustled away. James was cross; not only did everybody trust Paxton, but now nobody even wanted to talk to him. He decided to ignore the washdown and headed off to the Docks to collect some fruit vans. He found Cranky loading Saly's trucks. "Oh, hello James. You look rather upset. Why should you on a nice day like this?" "It's not nice for me..." muttered James. "And why ever not?" "Well, for one, everybody trusts Paxton." Salty was confused. "Why exactly are you so mad about that?" "Because everybody knows Paxton's bad. Nobody just wants to admit it." "Alright, are you just going to sit here gossiping, or are you actually going to ''do something?" grumbled Cranky as Porter puffed away. "I am here to collect my fruit, genius." huffed James. There's a siding where the buffers weren't exactly safe. The buffers were weak and the workmen hadn't repaired it yet. And the slippery rails to due the fish weren't helping. James backed down on this siding to wait for Salty to come with his vans. But then there was trouble. Murdoch had arrived to shunt his trucks onto a siding so the crane could unload the steel bars onto the ship. But he didn't realize that James was there! "Stepney!" cried James, a second to late. Stepney pushed James through the buffers and into the sea. "Oh, no! My paintwork isn't fond of saltwater!" "Your fault for sitting there. Don't blame me. I'm just a crane..." muttered Cranky. Stepney suddenly realized what he did. "Whoops..." Paxton arrived with a train of stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Oh, no James!" he cried, "What happened?" Stepney chuckled nervously. "I, uh, didn't see him and he went into the sea." Then Stepney got an idea. "Paxton, how about you pull James back onto the rails? That'll show him you're a kind Diesel." "Why can't you do it?" interrupted Cranky, "You're right there after all." "I, uh, have other stuff to do. Toodles!" and Stepney puffed away anxiously. "Help? Somebody!" groaned James, "You're making my paint get soggy!" Paxton got determined. "Ok, let's do it." He rolled onto James' line. His driver attached a chain between the two engines. Paxton began to pull. His wheels whirred and his axles ached, but he struggled on. "Nearly there, James!" james groaned. "Thank goodness. I hate being wet. And I hate rust..." James felt his wheels touch the rails once more. "Come on! Come on!" cried Paxton as he felt his wheels slip. Sand was put on the rails, and his wheels gripped nicely. At last, James was free. "Thanks, Paxton... I guess I was wrong to judge you." Paxton smiled. "Well, you can't always judge a book by it's cover." Just then, Salty arrived with James' fruit vans. "Sorry, me hearty! Busy day. And well! Looks like you took a swim!" James rolled his eyes and puffed out of the siding and collected his fruit vans. "Now, if you excuse me, I think I had enough of water for one day." Paxton, Cranky, and Salty laughed as James chuffed crossly away. Characters *James *Emily *Donald and Douglas *Stepney *Bear *Salty *Paxton *Cranky *BoCo (does not speak) *Mavis (does not speak) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Diesel 10 (mentioned) *Sidney (mentioned) Locations *The Fuel Depot *Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) Trivia *A reference to The Missing Christmas Decorations is used. Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes